In the field of construction or mining vehicles, there frequently is disposed in a chamber, a hydraulic appliance such as a hydraulic motor or pump, a hydraulically operated parking brake, etc. Hydraulic fluid must be conveyed to the hydraulic appliance, often from a hydraulic device exterior of the chamber, by conduits entering the chamber containing the appliance.
Because of the rugged environment in which such vehicles operate, it is mandatory that the chamber be sealed so as to prevent the entry of abrasive foreign material or moisture into the same whereat it could damage mechanical components therein, deleteriously affecting seals and the like. Consequently, the point of entry into the chamber of a hydraulic fluid conduit must be sealed; and this has been accomplished in a number of ways. However, such methods have proved to be quite costly in that relatively expensive components must be employed, or expensive manufacturing procedures followed to maintain the tolerances required to effect a seal while utilizing relatively inexpensive components. The latter has proved to be quite difficult, particularly in the case of vehicles, where the chambers housing the hydraulic appliance may be formed of welded metal and are of large size.